ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guyros (Legacy Continuity)
Guyros is an aquatic Kaiju controlled by the Nonmalt, which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History After the Nonmalts' scheme to force humanity to recognize their undersea nation and cease all pollution immediately went south, the fish men found themselves in a fierce firefight with the AKDF, who were aided by Ultraman Legacy. The Nonmalt leader, running out of options, order his subordinates to release their two Kaiju, Guyros and Zabangi. Soon after, two Kaiju rose up from the sea and began marching towards the UN building. AKDF scouts patrolling the area in case anything....well anything like this happened at the summit, quickly detected the two Kaiju and identified them, as both had appeared previously but were defeated by Ultraseven. Several AKDF jets mobilized to combat both monsters, and managed to cause some moderate harm to the two beasts. However both Kaiju were too strong as a unit and soon began to down the AKDF jets. During the firefight, Captain Muramatsu was notified of the Kaiju attack. He commanded Jet Jaguar to intercept the Kaiju and "requested" that Ultraman Legacy go with him. The two silver giants flew off, leaving the AKDF to fend off the remaining conscious Nonmalt. Legacy and Jet Jaguar increased in size on the way to battle the two Kaiju, and quickly flew over to the coast where the two monsters were caught up in battle against the AKDF jets. Jet Jaguar attacked first, coming down from the air in a kicking pose, and hitting Guyros in the chest, knocking the monster down. Legacy fired several cutters at Zabangi before flying down and slamming the monster over the head with both fists. "Legacy smash!" he joked. The two Kaiju quickly managed to get to their feet, but Legacy and Jet were ready to take them on. Both had assumed battle poses and were prepared for whatever the Kaiju could throw at them. Zabangi attacked first, firing heat ray from its mouth which blasted back both robot and Ultra. Guyros stepped up soon after, wrapping it's tentacles around the legs of both heroes and lifting them into the air, only to slam them down again. The monster repeated this action until Legacy managed to assume his Ultraseven duplication form while in the air, throwing his Eye Slugger downward and slashing off the tentacles that held him. Once free, Legacy used his Emerium Ray to free Jet Jaguar, before reassuming his normal form. Guyros shrieked in pain and moved back, allowing Zabangi to take the center stage. Guyros remained out of the fight whilst Legacy and Jet Jaguar battled against Zabangi, and later with the aid of Baragon, Litra, and Ultraman Flame, managed to defeat and kill him. With the loss of his comrade, Guyros was the only one who could challenge the Ultras and Kaiju. He roared to get their attention, but was quickly killed when a blade pierced the back of his head, swiftly slicing downward and cutting Guyros in two. As the halves of Guyros fell, it was revealed that none other than Redman was the monster's killer, much to the shock of the others. Though both monsters were destroyed, peace was eventually brokered between humanity and the Nonmalt. The Nonmalt government agreed to hold on to the remains of Guyros and Zabangi. What they may do with them remains anyone's guess. Abilities * Adept Swimmer: Guyros can swim at medium speeds. * Tentacles: Guyros has six tentacled arms used for whipping and constricting foes. * Trivia * Guyros, along with his masters, was suggested by Kit. * Apparently he will be reappearing in Ultraman R/B. Guess I beat TsuPro to it. * Though I have yet to watch the episode of Ultraseven in which this monster appears, I somehow doubt he's that much more of a threat than shown here, in which Guyros is clearly the weakest of the two monsters and rendered ineffectual very quickly. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju